Prom Trouble
by Romancelover312
Summary: Prom is almost here, and sakura has no date whatsoever, so what does it have to do with a certain Hyuuga?  Nejisaku. Sasuke X OC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The pink haired girl started running as soon as she saw her blonde-haired friend.

"Naruto! Am I safe?"She asks in between pants.

"Yup! You missed him a hour ago." He says grinning.

" Thank lord, thanks again Naruto."She says.

"Sakura! There you are!" Sakura freezes in her tracks. 'No, no him! Not now!"She thought.

"Oh Lee. Um hey."Sakura said, shooting Naruto a mad look.

"Sorry Sakura, I thought he was gone." Naruto whispered, so Lee couldn't hear.

" Hey so, Sakura. I was wondering, about the prom. Could you go with m-."Before Lee finished, Naruto pointed at the woods.

"Oh that's Gai-sensai!" Naruto said.

" Really? Where?" Lee started looking.

"Wait, I don't see h-"He turned back, realizing both the blonde idiot and the pink haired girl was gone.

Sakura's POV

Ever since prom was announced, I had to keep away from Lee. Ino says I should just tell him no, but I can't break his heart!

Me and Naruto run as close to school as possible.

"Nice one, Naruto." I say, patting him on the back.

"It only took you guys 2 minutes today. You improved." A voice says.

"Yea, thanks Miyuki." I say. Glaring at my raven- haired girl friend.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."She says, grinning.

"Why aren't you happy today," Naruto says."did the teme finally ask you to the prom?"

"Yep."She nods, really happy.

Sasuke and Miyuki have been great friends, they started dating.

"Really? Sasuke really asked you!"I say, amazed.

"Yep."

"Naruto, do you have a date?""I ask.

"not yet, but I was thinking of asking Hinata."He says.

"Ask me what, Naruto-kun?" A shy voice was heard.

"HINATA!" Naruto started panicking."Well,um ,ah, you know, I was just, um, ah, thinking about the prom and.."

Finally, he took a deep breathe.

"Hinata, would you go to the prom with me?" He asked.

Hinata went red and started falling backwards. She was going to FAINT!

"Ah! Hinata! What's wrong?" Naruto panicked.

He took Hinata to the nurse.

"Hey, so Sakura. Who are you going with?" Miyuki asked.

" Not Lee, that's for sure….Maybe I'll go with myself this year." I say.

"But, then… I mean… well…everyone has a prom partner already."

"Nani!"

"Yeah! I'm with Sasuke. Kiba is with Ino. Shikamaru is with Temari. Naruto and Hinata, and Lee even asked Tenten just now!" She pointed to Lee and Tenten, those two walking and talking.

"….Fine. Then who is available?"I ask her.

"I don't know.."

I look around, and I spot the popular Neji Hyuuga. His long brown hair swoops down until his waist. As I look at his Pearl eyes, Our eyes meet.

He looks at me like he sees through me, it's kind of scary.

My cheeks grow red and my Heart skips a beat. He then smirks at me, which makes me look away.

'Hey…maybe he could….no. What am I thinking! A guy like him would never like me! If I ask him, it'll be another way to kill myself!'I think.

I sigh and walk back to class.

I look at him once more, and our eyes meet again. I blush quickly and look away. I see Tenten.

I Walk up to her and say"Thanks."

"huh? Why?"She asks.

I just smile and walk away.

Now I only have one big problem.

**Neji Hyuuga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

"Ino?"I say.

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"I whine, Ino has been picking out my clothes to wear to school tomorrow, and she has already made a huge mess.

"Its for your own good. You don't even have a date yet!" she says, not even bothering to look at me.

"But Ino….I don't need a date! Why can't I just go myself, or just not go at all!" I whine even more.

"Then people will think you are a outcast! And before you know it, they'll be treating you like one!" Ino says.

"Well…."I start going, but give up.

"So who do you want to go with? There's tones of boys to go with!" She says.

" I don't know, if I can go with a person, I would go with Naruto. As a friend, of course."I say.

"Well, Hinata has him, so choose already."Ino says, finally leaving my closet and looking at me.

"What about Neji Hyuuga?" She suggests.

I look at my blonde friend like she's crazy.

"Are you NUTS?" I ask.

"If I ask him, he'll laugh! And besides he was always the cool guy, the ice block, refusing every fan girl."I sigh.

'I guess." She replies, sighing too.

"Oi! Open the door!" Miyuki's voice can be heard inside the room.

"Oh sorry." Ino says, opening the door for my best friend, who's carrying out snacks on a tray. Next to her was Hinata.

"What am I? Your maid? Next time, get it yourself!"Miyuki says, putting the dress down.

"Sorry!" me and Ino say.

"Anyway, who do you think could be Sakura's date for the prom?" Hinata asks.

"Maybe, Neji Hyuuga?' Ino says again.

Miyuki and Hinata also looked at Ino like she was crazy.

"Are you NUTS?"Miyuki asks.

"If Sakura asks him, he'll laugh! And wasn't he always the ice block, the cool guy, turning every girl down?" She sighs.

"That's what I said too."I sigh, too.

We all sigh together, this was truly troublesome.

**Neji's POV**

"No."I say for the last time almost all the fan girls are gone now.

"Oh please, come on!" She says.

"No means NO."I glare.

"Oh please, Neji-kun!" they all say.

Annoyed, I close my eyes and sigh.

"Hey Neji, need some help?" I hear a voice behind me.

"Sure, Naruto." I say to the blonde idiot.

Along with him is also Sasuke and Kiba.

"Hey girls! Neji going with someone else to the prom! So give up!" Kiba says(lying).

"Awwwww!"And they go their ways.

"thank god." I say.

"Your welcome." Sasuke growls.

I roll my eyes.(kind of hard to tell)

They all walk to my house.

"So who should your prom date be?' Naruto asks when we get into my home.

"Huh? I don't want to go." I say.

"hat!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

"Not so loud, Hiashi might be home!" I snap.

"Sorry!" Naruto says.

"But you have to go to the prom, or your fan girls will think it's all a fake and then they'll start bugging you again."Kiba said

"You think I don't know that?"I snap again.

"So maybe , Sakura?"Naruto suggests.

"Are you STUPID?" I ask.

"Wait…don't answer that."I say, we all know he is.

"Anyway, if I ask her, she'll turn me down. She's not the type who likes ice blocks…like me."I say.

After a long pause, Naruto starts smiling big.

"You like Sakura-chan! Don't you?'he say.

"Wh-What! No! don't be stupid!" I snap.

Naruto just smiles to himself.

"Sure."He says.

I growl and glare, which stops his smiling and laughing..

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, both of them are answering questions, in different places.

"You like Neji!" Ino, Hinata, and Miyuki says to Sakura.

"You like Sakura!" Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke say to Neji.

Both of them sneezed before auguring.

"Don't be crazy!" Sakura said, before getting up and looking at the moon.

"Don't talk nonsense!" Neji said, before he got up and looked at the mon.

Somehow, Sakura smiles.

Somehow, Neji smirks

"Maybe." They both say to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Neji's POV

I walk in the park, hoping to forget about my problems. …with no luck whatsoever.

I still had to find a date, or my fan girls would come back….which would be a NIGHTMARE.

"Hey! Let me go!" I hear a familiar voice.

I turn my head to see a pink haired beauty with a red head and a blonde haired guy.

Those two…they're familiar too…I remember, Sasori and Deidara. Older than me and Sakura.

"Hey let go!" Sakura yells at them.

They were pulling Sakura's arm.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we only want you're money." Sasori says.

Without further planning, I walk up to them, hands in my pocket.

"hey, why don't you let her go, eh?" I say.

"neji!"Sakura grins.

"Oh, looks like we got trouble, un."Deidara snickers.

"We'll give you a chance punk, leave and pretend nothing happened." Sasori smirks.

"Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, I said let her go." I glare.

"All right punk, you asked for it." They say, charging towards me.

About fifteen minutes later, those two are walking back home, but of course, I'm injured too.

I cough out some blood, but I still manage to stand up.

"Neji!" Sakura runs towards me."Are you ok?' She asks.

"Fine." I mutter, but then cough some more.

"Come on, sit down." she says, setting me down on a bench.

"I'm perfectly fine.' I say.

"You need to stop acting tough, me and you both know that's not the truth."Sakura says, while she wraps a bandage around my injured arm.

"I'm really fine, Haruno.'I mutter, not giving in.

"Drop the act, Hyuuga." She snaps,

His time I keep silent.

She dabs a alcohol cotton ball on my arm ."Ugh.' I hold my arm, trying my best to resist the pain, trust me, Sakura didn't need another problem.

She still noticed." It's going to be hurtful, it's no way it won't hurt. But I'll try to do it lightly, just don't struggle." She says softly.

"And…thanks."She says, smiling at me.

"huh?"

"You saved me, didn't you?"

"I was just…those two….they were blocking my way." I mutter, not looking at Sakura.

Sakura then giggles.

"Thanks….." I say this ime.

"Why?"

"My arm feels a lot better…" I say, my cheeks going red, I'm not used to saying thanks , or admitting my injury did hurt.

"No problem." She smiles at me warmly.

Which makes me smirk.

"Hn." I say.

"You know, you and Sasuke have a lot in common."She say.

"Am I emo?"I ask, remembering Sasuke.

Sakura laughs, and then she sakes her head.

"Nope." She answers.

I start lifting myself up and walking away.

"You're going already?" She asks.

"Yeah, have to, or Hiashi will be mad." I answer, thinking about Hiashi mad just makes me frown.

"Oh…Hey, Neji. Could you give Hinata this?" She hands over a notebook.

"She left this at school." She continues

"Oh, ok. I'll give this to her. Thanks again, Neji." She smiles, waves and runs away.

Sakura Haruno…the girl I know who will haunt me in my meditations now …not that I'm complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji's POV

Everyday is the same….school, go home, eat, shower, sleep, repeat.

It makes me wonder what life is for Naruto….I'm only wondering because today we had a pop quiz, Only me and shikamaru got 100. Naruto got….well, I think you get the idea.

Ever since Saturday…..I didn't see Sakura smile. And today is Wednesday, I mean I'm used to not smiling, but not the cheery cherry blossom I know.

I heard from Ino, Sai dumped her. Sorry, my mistake…not dump, CHEATED.

"What!" I shout at the news.

"I know right, poor Sakura. She loved Sai with all her heart, and he repays her with sleeping with Karin." Naruto says, he's trying his best not to beat up Sai…..again.

"I know, Naruto."Miyuki adds

I shake my head in disbelief, and walk away.

I see Sai on the corner of my eye, he is trying to explain something to Sakura, Sakura's tears has already spilled down her face.

Sai tries to wipe it off for her, but Sakura slaps his hand away. She puts her Ipod on, leaving Sai in shock, as she walks past me, she doesn't bother to say hi or wave or even smile at me.

But I can hear her Ipod 's music.

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**50 thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**I'm going under**_

_**Don't want you hand this time**_

_**I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once.**_

I see the look on her face, betrayal, hurt, and pain, hidden deep inside the frown on her face.

_Sakura's POV_

I rest by the tree right next to my favorite spot, the bridge… with sakura petals falling into the water.

Just then, I feel water drops on my hand, then my neck, then my legs, until my whole body is soaking wet.

Perfect.

My Ipod keeps repeating the song 'Going Under'.

Just then, I feel water drip on my hand again, but this time the water came from my eyes, as I hear to song playing on my Ipod, I cry even more.

Suddenly I don't feel the rain hit me anymore, and I see a shadow.

I Look up to see a figure with a umbrella.

"Neji…."I whisper.

"Sakura, I know what happened, but this is no way to solve it." His voice was soft as silk.

I blink back tears…with no success. He tries to wipe them off, my body stiffens.

"Come-on, Sakura."He says, holding me close to him, he leads me over to a shop.

"Neji, why are you being nice to me? I've haven't even looked at you for 4 days." Sakura says softly.

"I should be asking you, you helped me , Sakura." I tell her.

Sakura then bites her bottom lip and comes to hugs me, She cried on my shoulder. I am stunned as first, but I then begin to stroke her hair.

"Why did he do it, Neji? I loves him? How could he betray me like that?" Sakura cries.

"You don't nothing wrong, he's an ass for not seeing that, don't cry over him." I say.

Sakura pulls away from the hug and looks at me, smiling for the first time in 4 days.

"You're right Neji." She grins.

"Thank you." She then kisses me right on the mouth, for about 2 minutes.

When she pulls back, both me and her are stunned.

Um, uh, sorry bout that." She giggles, and then she runs off, smiling and waving at me.

"Bye, Neji! See you at school, tomorrow!" She shouts.

But I am still stunned, I look out at the sky, the rain has stopped, and a rainbow is out.

I touch my mouth, then smirk.

"Sneaky devil." I think.

I walk away, but I then hear a faint music, I realize it's sakura's Ipod, I lift it up, thinking of bringing it to her tomorrow.

Music fills m eyes, different from the song I heard before, it was less angry .

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby just say yes…**_

I smirk once more.

The next day at school, I gave Sakura back her Ipod, she is now her old Smiley self, and Sai is her friend now.

The only difference was that she was blushing when I talk to her.

"hey, Neji. Do you know what happened to Sakura? Yesterday, she was all sad and mad, and today she is smiling and filled with glee. Sai and her didn't get back together."Ino asked.

"No idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura's POV

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!"I shout at myself.

I punch a giant hole in the room, my parents would kill me later, but I really didn't care.

I just HAD to kiss him! Hmmm? I just Had to, didn't I?

I cover my face with my hands and I groan.

"He probably will laugh at me tomorrow, or worse." I think.

He might not even talk to me again.

As I walk out the door, I see a kitten, no normal kitten.

It had dark brown fur around the top head and shoulder blade , and all the way to the tail. And it also went beneath the ears, also the dark brown fur ended at the end of the tail. A little hair band tied the end of the tail together, I mean after all, it was pretty much like a human's hair. And brown fur around the body. White fur was on the chest, the mid section and on a whole left leg. The rest of the legs were brown. It had a strange symbol on the head, which was covered poorly by bandages.

And this is the strangest part, it looks like Neji, for some strange reason.

Not just because it had white eyes.

I picked it up and it purred.

"awww." I coo.

It was the cutest thing ever.

**The Next Day, After School**

"hey guys, look at this cat." I say, holding out that cat.

"Awww!" Ino, Miyuki and Hinata Coo.

"I know right?" I say, turning back to the cat, I played with it's paw.

The kitten nuzzle against me.

"Hey Saku-"Naruto got cut off by himself.

"That is the cutest cat I ever seen…Is it Neji's?" Naruto asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"It looks like him." He answers.

"I know, that's what I thought." I say.

I suddenly hear growling, I turn to see Akamaru and Kiba.

"Hey, Akamaru." Kiba says, trying to stop the barking dog, but with no success.

The cat leaped out from my arms, started hissing and scratched Akmaru, until he was down on the ground. Then it jumps back into my arms.

"Whoa…" we all are amazed.

"Who knew to Neji cat could be so tough." Naruto said.

"What?" I turn to see Neji Hyuuga.

"Oh, Um, Neji! We were just talking about this cat I found."I stutter…damn Hinata.

"Cat?" he walks towards the cat.

"See, Neji. He looks so much like you." Ino says.

"Hn."

The cat and Neji were having a glaring contest, until the cat gave Neji a devilish smile, then the cat went up Sakura's Shirt.

Sakura blushed lightly and petted the cat.

"Hey, Sakura. The cat likes you1" Naruto shouts.

Neji glares even harder at the stupid cat.

**Neji's POV**

How can I lose t a cat? I've won many fights before, but I lost to a CAT?

"Stupid cat." I mutter.

"Did you say something, Neji?" Sakura asks, with a confused face.

"Nothing." I mutter again.

"Are you going to keep that ….'cat'?" I ask, glaring at it.

The cat just glares back.

"Yeah, I can't let it go back into the cold world, he needs a home." Sakura replies.

Giving up, I walk home… to see another cat.

It has green eyes, pink and white fur. Pretty cute. And it looks like Sakura.

I pick it up, but I remember Hiashi hates cats, so I came down to one conclusion.

I walk to the Pink haired girl's house.

"Sakura! Open up!" I shout.

"Huh? Yes?" She replies while opening the door.

"Huh? Neji?" She mutters.

"Here, I found this cat, I can't keep it, and I can't leave her, so can you keep her?"I ask., shoving the kitten to her.

"Oh….why sure,…you want to come in for a cup of tea or something?" She says.

"…Sure." I mutter. Feeling a blush crawling to my cheeks.

She opens the door and lets me in, along with the kittens.

"Wait, while I make some snacks."She says, smiling.

I nod inwardly.

About 5 minutes later, Sakura comes out with some snacks and Tea.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She says.

And then we talk, bout school, homework and stuff.

"hey, look at those two." sakura says, pointing to the two kittens.

Both of them were lying down and cuddling with each other.

"awww." Sakura awed.

"that is kind of cute." I say.

"Oh come on Neji, Don't be so cool all the time." sakura smiles.

Seeing her smile, I smirk.

"hey, Sakura?"

"hmm?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Neji?"

"It's about the prom…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

"The P-p-prom?" I repeat.

"Yeah…I was thinking….if you wanted to go? Um.. You know…..with me?" He muttered.

I looked right in his eyes, I see a glimpse of hope .

I giggle, then I chuckle, then it all turns into laughter.

"Wh-What's so funny?" He seems a little angry.

"You don't normally ask a girl out right? Girls normally ask you." I say, smiling at the Hyuuga.

"Well, not really." He sighs.

"But…is it a yes?" Neji mutters again, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"Of course!" I smile big.

"I thought you'll never ask." I continue.

With that, the Hyuuga smirks and sits next to me, lips inches from mine.

A blush crept up my cheeks.

Neji kept coming closer and closer until they touched.

Neji licked my lips, begging for approval, I reply by allowing him.

About 5 minutes later, he lets go.

Damn…I feel like Hinata right now, my head was low, and I was nervous.

Neji then cups my face with his hands and kisses me once more.

"So, I'll pick you up Tomorrow, 7:00?" He asks, still smirking.

I nod, while smiling.

He leaves then, I look at the cats, they are now sleeping together, happily.

Smiling, I start thinking about what happened just now…..Well, Neji ask me to the prom, we made out and kissed.

Even though neji wasn't here, I can feel the warmness of his hands.

Then my smile turned bigger as I picked up the phone.

"hey, Ino?"

"Oh, forehead girl. What is it?"

"Well….Today, Neji came over and…."

**Neji's POV**

I try my best to not smile as I walked back to the Hyuuga mansion.

But I had no success.

"Huh? Oh, Neji-nii-san, W-w-why are you so Happy?" I turn around to see My little cousin, Hinata, holding a tray of snacks and tea.

"Oh, Hinata. Well, you see…" I start telling her everything.

"R-r-really?" Hinata's eyes were big and she was smiling.

"That's great, brother." She says, then leaves.

I walk inside my room, and I see the phone…should I tell them?

Sighing, I pick up the phone, dialing Naruto's number.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"eh? Neji? You don't sally call."

"Yeah, you see…today, I saw a kitten and I gave it to Sakura, then…."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sakura's POV_

"_Ino, you HAVE to help me!" I whine to the phone._

"_I know! I know! I'll come over with Hinata in a sec." _

"_ok! But hurry!" I say and hang up._

_About a minute later, Ino and Hinata at my doorstep._

"_Ok forehead girl. What's the prob?" Ino smiles._

_I don't know which outfit I should wear to the prom."I sigh, I look up at Hinata._

"_Why is Hinata here? I mean, its not like I don't want her here…"I say._

"_You said you're date is Neji Hyuga, right?" Ino asks._

"_Yep, why?"_

"_Because Hinata knows what Neji likes and hates."_

"_Ohhh, I see."I'm impressed with Ino's brain. Maybe it's because Shikamaru sits next to her in class, and his smartness rubbed on her too._

_After like….5 hours of choosing, we finally find a perfect dress._

"_Wow…" Ino and Hinata are both speechless._

"_This dress was my mom's prom dress when she was little…" I explain._

"_That's…..amazing." Hinata stutters._

_**The Night Of Prom.**_

_Gulping, I glanced at my watch, 7:00..._

_Just then, I hear someone knocked on my door…wow, when Neji say 7:00...he MEANT 7:00._

_**Neji's POV**_

_As Sakura came out her house, I watched her._

_Simply stunning. She had a white dress on that reached her ankle. Her pink hair was tied up in a bun, which had a cherry blossom earrings to top it off._

"_Do I look…okay?" Sakura asks._

" _Way more thank okay." I smirk, and pull her towards me._

_Sakura giggles and gets in the car.._

_At the prom, I see Miyuki storming away from Sasuke, Sasuke looks like he is trying to explain something to Miyuki, but she just yells at him and runs away._

_Sakura sees it happen to, Miyuki, spotting Me and Sakura, run towards us._

"_Sakura! Help me!" Miyuki runs behind Sakura's Back._

_Sasuke runs up to us._

"_Miyuki! Let me explain!" He yells._

"_SHUT UP! I don't want to see or hear you! Get out of my life1" Miyuki covers her ears ._

_After a few minutes, Sakura is in the bathroom with Miyuki while I try to talk to Sasuke._

"_You did WHAT?" I repeat.._

"_I kissed Karin." Sasuke mutters again._

_Even thought it's not my girlfriend, I still feel furious, how could he do such a thing?_

"_Right in front of Miyuki?" I ask._

_Sasuke nods while scowling._

"_I tried to tell her that Karin kissed ME, but she won't listen." He punched the wall again, his fist bleeding even more._

"_Stop that, punching a wall won't help you!"I snap._

"_I know that! " He snaps back._

_Just then, Sakura and Miyuki walk out the bathroom, Sakura glares at Sasuke, something tells me, that Miyuki told Sakura everything._

_I look at Miyuki, her eyes are red from crying probably, we all know that Miyuki is a strong girl that never cries, she must be so hurt right now._

"_Hey, Sasuke, I'm going to let you and Miyuki talk. Alone." I whisper to Sasuke._

_I take Sakura out to the dance floor._

"_May I have this honor?" I smirk and hold out my hand._

_Sakura blushes, smiles and holds my hand. We start dancing._

_All eyes are on Me and Sakura, but I don't care, for once, everything felt right._

_Later on, I see Naruto and Hinata dancing, Ino and Kiba dancing, and Miyuki and Sasuke dancing too._

_I don't know how Sasuke got Miyuki to listen or how Miyuki got Sasuke to dance but I'm glad._

_I brought Sakura to the balcony, along with my friends and Sakura's friends._

"_Today was the best day of my life, Neji, Thank you." Sakura says hugging me._

" _No… Thank YOU." I say, _

_Sakura blushes once more and kisses me._

_I kiss her back too._

"_hey! Lovebirds!" I hear someone call._

"_Miyuki!" Sakura whines._

"_Hey, sorry. Anyway! Come look at the shooting stars!" Miyuki shouts again._

_Sakura pulls me to them, that's when I know I'm the luckiest Guy ever._

"_You know Neji… I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Sakura says._

"_I know…" I smirk and Lean in for another kiss._


End file.
